Being Yours
by Yue.aoi
Summary: Pertandingan terakhir antara Rakuzan vs Seirin membawa dampak besar bagi Kuroko. Ia kehilangan harapan akan basket walau ia telah mengalahkan sang mentor, Akashi. Di saat ia terpuruk, Kise lah yang ada untuk nya. Akankah Kuroko juga kehilangan harapan atas perasaan nya pada Akashi ?


**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Being Yours ©**

 **(Picture is taken from devianart by yukinanaedo)**

 **Pair : Seijuro. A x Kuroko. T, slight of Kise. R x Kuroko. T**

 **Genre : Romance/Friendship**

 **Note : Boys Love, OOC, Typo**

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau hanyalah versi lama"

Ucapan Akashi terus terngiang di benak Kuroko dan hal itu membuat hati nya terasa sakit walau tim nya memenangkan pertandingan. Ia tak dapat melupakan ucapan Akashi barang sedetikpun.

Untuk waktu yang cukup lama Kuroko begitu mengagumi Akashi, berpikir bila Akashi adalah role model bagi nya. Bagi Kuroko, Akashi bagaikan sesosok dewa dan ucapan Kakashi bagaikan nubuat kitab suci yang harus diperhatikan, dihormati dan dilakukan.

Kuroko merasa berhutang banyak hal pada Akashi. Pria itulah yang menemukan bakat nya dan menyemangati di tengah keputusasaan nya. Dan kini, ketika Kuroko mulai berusaha menonjol demi menarik atensi sang mentor, Akashi seolah tak menghargai nya dengan satu kalimat tajam.

Mendengar ucapan Akashi terasa jauh lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan saat ia akan menyerah dengan basket dan merasa kecewa dengan segala kekonyolan yang dilakukan nya.

Dua minggu telah berlalu sejak pertandingan antara Seirin High School dan Rakuzan High School. Persaingan antara mantan anggota Generation of Miracles telah berakhir dan hubungan mereka telah membaik seperti semula. Namun tidak dengan Kuroko, sang 'bayang-bayang' orang ke enam.

Kuroko melangkah dengan gontai menuju sebuah café. Sudah hampir dua minggu Kuroko bekerja part time di café itu dan tak berlatih basket. Ia bahkan tak mempedulikan paksaan Kagami maupun nasihat pelatih agar ia kembali berlatih.

Papan bertuliskan Kiseki no Café telah terlihat di kejauhan dan Kuroko mempercepat langkah. Sebentar lagi jadwal pergantian shift dan ia harus mengganti pakaian serta bersiap untuk bekerja.

Kuroko mendorong sebuah pintu kaca dan masuk ke dalam café. Terlihat interior café tberema semi modern dengan lantai kayu dan sofa yang terlihat empuk. Terlihat beberapa pekerja part time yang telah datang dan segera menatap Kuroko ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka.

"Konnichiwa.", sapa Kuroko.

Terlhat seorang pria berambut kuning dengan tubuh tinggi dan atletis. Pria itu segera menghampiri Kuroko dan menunjukkan ekspresi kecewa.

"Kau datang lagi, Kuroko-cchi ?"

"Tentu saja, Kise-kun. Aku sudah bilang akan bekerja part time di café milik mu, kan ?"

Kise mengalihkan pandangan dari Kuroko. Pria itu masih terlihat kecewa walau ia tak membiarkan Kuroko melihat nya. Kise merasa cukup kecewa ketika sang mentor tak lagi bermain basket dan bekerja di café milik nya.

'Seharusnya aku tak menerima nya saat itu', batin Kise dengan penuh penyesalan.

Kise melirik ponsel nya. Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah tiga sore dan café baru saja akan buka pukul tiga sore. Ia menatap Kuroko yang berjalan menuju ruang ganti bagian dalam café.

"Kuroko-cchi, kau sudah makan ?"

"Belum. Nanti saja.", jawab Kuroko tanpa menoleh menatap Kise.

Kise melirik punggung Kuroko yang berjalan menjauh. Hati nya terasa mencelos menatap Kuroko. Sejak dua minggu lalu ia sendiri seolah 'terbangun' dari mimpi indah. Tatapan Kuroko yang dipenuhi kekecewaan dan sakit hati yang dilihat nya seusai pertandingan sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat nya berkesimpulan bila Kuroko tak pernah memandang nya lebih dari sang 'junior'.

Dan sejak dua minggu lalu Kise memutuskan untuk berhenti mengharapkan Kuroko dan tak lagi memandang Kuroko sebagai seorang pria yang dicintai nya, melainkan hanya sebatas mentor yang patut dikagumi.

Bertemu dengan Kuroko setiap hari membuat Kise berusaha keras menahan gejolak perasaan nya yang tanpa sadar ditunjukkan nya pada Kuroko dan ketika Kise tersadar, ia memutuskan untuk menghindari Kuroko sebisa mungkin sambil mengamati nya dari kejauhan.

Café cukup ramai tepat setelah dibuka pukul tiga sore. Kebanyakan pengunjung adalah gadis muda, namun terkadang terdapat beberapa wanita pekerja kantor di malam hari.

Kuroko dan beberapa pelayan lain nya tampak kesulitan menangani jumlah pengunjung yang sangat ramai.

'Prang…', terdengar suara pecahan keramik yang membuat beberapa pengunjung menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

Kuroko tanpa sengaja memecahkan sebuah gelas. Dengan cepat ia menunduk dan berkata, "Gomenasai."

Dengan cepat, Kise meninggalkan meja kasir dan menghampiri sumber suara serta memberi tanda pada pelayan lain agar melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka. Kise menghampiri dua orang gadis yang sedang dilayani Kuroko.

"Maaf atas ketidaknyamanan anda.", Kise menampilkan senyuman maut nya.

Kedua gadis itu mengangguk dengan wajah memerah. Kuroko menunduk dan mengambil pecahan kaca itu dengan tangan kosong serta memindahkan nya ke nampan.

Kuroko hendak mengambil pecahan kaca ketika sebuah tangan lain terlebih dahulu mengambil pecahan itu. Kuroko menoleh dan mendapati Kise yang menunduk di samping nya serta mengambil pecahan kaca itu.

"Kise-kun ?"

"Biar aku yang mengurus nya. Kuroko-cchi antarkan saja pesanan pelanggan lain."

Kuroko bangkit berdiri dan berbisik, "Gomenasai, Kise-kun."

Kise membereskan pecahan kaca itu dan segera menuju ke dapur untuk meletakkan nampan itu. Sepanjang shift Kuroko hanya dapat merasa bersalah dan terus berusaha berkonsentrasi agar tak melakukan kesalahan lagi.

….*….

Shift Kuroko telah selesai dan saat ini jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Pelanggan terakhir telah pulang dan para pelayan telah meninggalkan café.

Kuroko mengganti seragam kerja nya dengan pakaian bebas serta menggendong tas ransel di punggung nya. Ia mematikan lampu ruang ganti serta menghampiri Kise yang sedang menghitung uang.

"Kise-kun."

"Ah, Kuroko-cchi ?", Kise dengan cepat memasukkan uang nya ke dalam tas serta menatap Kuroko.

Kuroko membalikkan punggung dan memilih tak memperhatikan Kise yang sedang meletakkan uang ke dalam tas milik nya. Ia kembali menatap Kise ketika Kise terlihat sudah selesai 'berurusan' dengan uang nya.

"Kise-kun, aku ingin mengganti gelas yang kupecahkan."

Kuroko bersiap mengambil uang dari dompet nya dan Kise segera mencegah nya.

"Tidak perlu, Kuroko-cchi."

"Kalau begitu potong saja gaji ku untuk minggu ini."

"Tidak perlu mengganti, Kuroko-cchi."

Kuroko merasa bersalah dan bertanya, "Apakah benar tidak apa-apa ?"

Kise mengangguk dan berkata, "Ya, tidak apa-apa."

"Gomen ne."

"Daijoubu desu, Kuroko-cchi."

Kise menarik tangan Kuroko dengan sedikit memaksa. Kuroko mengernyitkan dahi dan membiarkan Kise mendudukkan nya di salah satu meja kosong.

Café terasa berbeda di malam hari tanpa seorang pun. Kise menatap nya dengan tatapan yang membuat Kuroko merasa tak nyaman.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Kuroko-cchi ?"

Apakah seseorang yang sedang merasa kecewa dan patah hati dapat dikatakan sebagai baik-baik saja ? Kuroko merasa tak ingin bercerita pada siapapun, ia bukanlah tipe pria cengeng yang sensitive. Namun, ia juga sedang tak berniat untuk menutupi perasaan nya.

"Mungkin."

"Mungkin ?", Kise mengernyitkan dahi dan bangkit berdiri serta berkata, "Tunggu sebentar, aku akan membuat minuman di dapur."

"Tidak usah, Kise-kun. Aku juga akan pulang sebentar lagi."

Kise bersikeras memaksa Kuroko menunggu sementara ia membuat minuman di dapur. Kuroko menelungkupkan kepala di meja. Kise bersikap begitu baik pada nya, bahkan dapat dikatakan terlalu baik di saat ia tengah kecewa. Namun, ia tetap saja tak dapat memiliki perasaan lebih pada Kise dan ia tak ingin memaksa perasaan nya.

Di saat seperti ini, Kuroko teringat dengan beberapa tahun yang lalu. Di saat ia tengah terpuruk, Akashi menghampiri nya dan mengulurkan tangan. Akashi lah orang pertama yang menemukan dan mengakui bakat nya.

'Kenapa aku malah berpikir seperti ini ?', batin Kuroko sambil menepuk kepala nya sendiri.

Lima menit berlalu dan Kise kembali dengan membawa sebotol air mineral dan segelas vanilla shake. Kise meletakkan vanilla shake itu di hadapan Kuroko.

"Minumlah."

"Arigato"

Rasa manis vanilla shake menuruni kerongkongan Kuroko dan membuat perasaan nya terasa lebih nyaman. Vanilla shake adalah minuman favorit nya dan menikmati minuman favorit di saat seperti ini dapat membuat perasaan lebih rileks.

"Mengapa kau berhenti bermain basket , Kuroko-cchi?", tanya Kise sambil meletakkan botol air mineral di atas meja.

"Aku hanya merasa jenuh."

"Jenuh ? Bukankah Kuroko-cchi baru saja memenangkan pertandingan ?"

Kuroko terdiam. Ia telah mengambil keputusan yang salah dengan berbohong. Dan kini pertanyaan Kise seolah mendesak nya.

"Selain itu, Kuroko-cchi terlihat tak bersemangat bekerja. Kuroko-cchi pasti tidak baik-baik saja."

"Kise-kun, aku tidak baik-baik saja."

"Kuroko-cchi ?"

Detik berikut nya Kuroko menghampiri Kise dan memeluk pria itu dengan erat. Kise membalas pelukan Kuroko dan membiarkan perasaan nya yang berdegup keras. Baik Kuroko maupun Kise merasakan hati mereka yang terasa sakit dengan alasan berbeda.

Pelukan Kise terasa menenangkan bagi Kuroko walaupun berefek sebalik nya bagi Kise. Mereka terus berpelukan dan melepaskan pelukan ketika sudah merasa cukup.

"Arigato, Kise-kun."

"Douiteshimashite, Kuroko-cchi."

Kuroko kembali meminum vanilla shake nya. Perasaan nya terasa membaik dengan segelas vanilla shake dan pelukan dari Kise.

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul sebelas kurang lima belas menit. Kise dan Kuroko tak saling bicara dan tenggelam dengan pikiran masing-masing. Kuroko bangkit berdiri dan tersenyum.

"Jaa ne, Kise-kun."

"Kuroko-cchi, tunggu."

Kuroko menoleh menatap Kise. Satu tangan nya yang telah membuka pintu kini kembali menutup pintu.

"Tolong jangan berhenti bermain basket, Kuroko-cchi."

"Maaf, Kise-kun. Kurasa aku benar-benar akan berhenti."

Kuroko kembali membuka pintu dan kini ia berjalan meninggalkan café itu. Ia kembali tenggelam dalam pikiran nya sendiri. Ia terlalu takut untuk kembali bermain basket. Ia takut bila ia akan bertemu dengan Akashi dan Chihiro, sang 'versi terbaru' dari nya sekaligus pria yang telah menggantikan posisi nya bagi Akashi.

'Kurasa, ini adalah akhir bagi perasaan ku dan karier basket ku. ', batin Kuroko sambil menyeringai miris pada diri nya sendiri.

…..*…..

Kuroko benar-benar serius akan berhenti dari klub basket. Ia bahkan berencana menuliskan surat pengunduran diri secara resmi setelah selesai bekerja dan akan memberikan nya pada pelatih besok.

Sore ini, Kuroko kembali bekerja di café dan seperti biasa Kise tetap terlihat kecewa saat bertemu dengan nya. Kejadian kemarin malam seolah tak pernah ada dan Kise bahkan tak membahas nya.

Pintu café terbuka dan terlihat sesosok pria dengan seragam Rakuzan High School dan rambut merah. Iris aquamarine Kuroko bertemu pandang dengan iris hazel pria itu dan Kuroko tampak terkejut. Pria itu mengalihkan pandangan dan berjalan menuju salah satu tempat duduk kosong.

Kuroko tak ingin melayani pria itu. Namun para pelayan lain nya sedang sibuk dan Kuroko dengan terpaksa mengambil buku menu dan menghampiri meja itu.

"Selamat sore, tuan", Kuroko memaksakan diri tersenyum dan menyerahkan buku menu.

Bibir Kuroko bergetar dan ia berusaha keras menahan rasa gugup. Iris hazel Akashi menatap nya dengan tajam dan Kuroko merasa seolah tengah berada di pertandingan dan Akashi menggunakan teknik 'Emperor's eye'.

Akashi membuka buku menu itu dan memperhatikan menu di café itu. Ia kembali menatap Kuroko dan bertanya, "Apa menu main course favorit di café ini ?"

"Fettuccine Alfredo.", jawab Kuroko dengan cepat. Ia bahkan meneguk saliva dan terus menunduk.

"Hm, aku pesan misoshiru soup tanpa nori, fettuccine alfredo dan iced lemon tea."

Kuroko mencatat menu pesanan Akashi dan pergi meninggalkan meja pria itu setelah mengulang pesanan. Kuroko memberikan daftar pesanan melalui celah kecil pada koki dan ia melayani pelanggan lain.

Tatapan Kuroko tak dapat lepas dari Akashi dan ia memandang pria itu dengan penuh kekaguman sekaligus kekecewaan. Ia tak mengira bila Akashi tak bereaksi apapun saat bertemu dengan nya dan ia bahkan mengira bila orang itu bukanlah Akashi, melainkan orang lain yang kebetulan sangat mirip dengan Akashi. Atau bahkan, mungkin saja Akashi memiliki saudara kembar yang begitu mirip dan disembunyikan.

Koki memberikan pesanan Akashi melalui celah dan sesuatu seolah mengendalikan tubuh Kuroko untuk bergegas mengambil pesanan Akashi dan mengantar nya ke meja Akashi.

"Ini pesanan anda. Seluruh pesanan anda telah disajikan.", ucap Kuroko sambil meletakkan makanan dengan hati-hati.

Akashi bahkan tak menjawab ucapan Kuroko dan Kuroko bergegas meninggalkan meja Akashi setelah menghidangkan makanan. Lihatlah, Akashi bahkan tak peduli pada nya dan memperlakukan nya bagaikan seseorang yang tak dikenal.

Tidak apa-apa. Setidaknya lebih baik diperlakukan bagaikan seorang yang tak dikenal dibandingkan menerima kata-kata 'menusuk' dari Akashi yang terasa mencabik jiwa nya.

Kuroko dengan sengaja menyibukkan diri untuk melayani pelanggan lain sehingga ia tidak perlu melayani Akashi. Kuroko menatap Akashi yang tergesa-gesa meninggalkan café setelah meninggalkan uang dengan kecewa.

Apakah Akashi benar-benar kehilangan harapan pada nya atau malah diri nya sendiri yang tak lagi menarik bagi Akashi ? Apakah Akashi mengacuhkan nya setelah menemukan 'mainan baru' ? Berbagai probabilitas berkecamuk di benak Kuroko dan Kuroko berusaha agar tak memikirkan nya.

Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh malam dan café akan tutup setengah jam lagi. Tak ada seorangpun pelanggan di café dan para pelayan merasa senang karena dapat menutup café lebih awal.

Namun kesenangan itu pudar ketika pintu café terbuka dan seorang pria berambut merah masuk ke dalam café. Kuroko terkejut mendapati Akashi yang kembali ke café dan duduk di sofa dekat jendela. Akashi terus menatap Kuroko dan hal itu membuat Kuroko merasa tak nyaman.

Kuroko hanya berdiri terdiam di tempat dan berharap pelayan lain nya menghampiri Akashi dan melayani pria itu.

"Maaf, Kuroko-san. Bisakah kau layani pelanggan di dekat jendela itu ?", bisik seorang pelayan.

"Mengapa tidak kau saja yang melayani nya, Sakurai-san ?", tak seperti biasa nya, kali ini Kuroko menolak permintaan seseorang.

"Maaf, Kuroko-san. Namun aku tidak bisa."

Kuroko mengernyit. Sungguh alasan yang sangat aneh. Dengan terpaksa, Kuroko mengambil buku menu dan menghampiri meja Akashi. Tanpa disadari Kuroko, Kise menatap para pelayan lain dan menyeringai penuh arti.

"Selamat datang kembali, tuan.", Kuroko menyerahkan buku menu dan kembali memaksakan diri tersenyum.

"Aku ingin memesan satu gelas vanilla shake dan tropical punch.", ucap Akashi tanpa menerima menu yang hendak diberikan Kuroko.

Kuroko kembali mencatat menu pesanan Akashi dan mengulang pesanan itu. Ia hendak meninggalkan meja Akashi dan Akashi menarik bagian lengan kemeja nya.

"Aku hanya ingin dilayani oleh mu."

Untuk sesaat nafas Kuroko tercekat dan berpikir bila ia sedang berhalusinasi. Namun ia dengan cepat menguasai diri dan meninggalkan meja.

Tak sampai lima menit pesanan Akashi telah selesai dan para pelayan lain tak ada yang beranjak untuk mengantarkan pesanan itu. Kuroko dengan terpaksa mengantar pesanan itu walau ia sendiri tak mengerti mengapa Akashi memesan dua gelas minuman sendirian.

Café akan tutup sebentar lagi dan Kuroko maupun pelayan lain nya tak berharap bila Akashi akan duduk di café itu dalam waktu yang lama. Kuroko mengantarka minuman pesanan Akashi dan kali ini Akashi menahan nya dengan menarik tangan nya.

"Duduklah disini dan temani aku minum."

Kuroko menatap ke arah Kise dan pelayan lain. Ia tak pernah menghadapi situasi seperti ini dan tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan nya.

"Maaf, namun saya tidak bisa menemani anda minum.", ucap Kuroko dengan perasaan tidak enak.

Kise segera menghampiri Kuroko dan berkata, "Tidak apa-apa, Kuroko-cchi. Temani saja Akashi-cchi."

Kuroko menurut dan duduk berseberangan dengan Akashi. Kise meninggalkan meja dan kembali ke meja kasir dengan senyum tipis yang menghiasi bibir nya. Ia turut berbahagia atas kebahagiaan Kuroko walau kebahagiaan itu tak berkaitan dengan diri nya.

"Ini untuk mu., Tetsuya", Akashi menyodorkan vanilla shake ke arah Kuroko.

"U-untukku ?", Kuroko terkejut. Baru saja dua minggu berlalu sejak pertemuan dan percakapan terakhir nya dengan Akashi dan ia sudah merindukan panggilan 'Tetsuya' yang ditujukan untuk nya. Pertemuan terakhir dengan Akashi bagaikan terjadi satu abad atau bahkan satu millennium yang lalu.

"Ya".

Dan tak seperti biasa nya Akashi bersedia mengulang jawaban untuk sebuah hal yang telah dikatakan sebelum nya. Sekilas, Kuroso seolah dapat merasakan sosok Akashi yang menemukan bakat nya dan menjadi pengajar nya.

"Kau berhenti dari klub basket ?", Akashi menatap nya dengan tajam.

"Tidak.", Kuroko memang belum memberikan surat pengunduran diri secara resmi sehingga tak dapat dikatakan sebagai berhenti.

"Tidak datang ke klub dapat dikatakan sebagai berhenti menurut tim mu, Tetsuya."

Kuroko tak tahu darimana Akashi dapat mengetahui hal ini. Dan ia tak mengira bila Akashi akan peduli pada hal itu hingga merepotkan diri untuk menemui nya secara langsung di café ini.

"Bagaimana kau tahu, Akashi-kun ?"

"Kagami memberitahu ku."

Kuroko merasa kesal tiba-tiba. Untuk apa Akashi peduli pada nya ? Bukankah ia telah kehilangan harapan dan menganggap Kuroko sebagai 'kegagalan' ?

"Kau benar-benar mengecewakan, Tetsuya."

Hey, bukankah seharusnya Kuroko yang mengatakan hal itu ? Akashi telah membuat nya begitu kecewa hingga tak lagi memiliki hasrat untuk bermain basket.

"Bukankah sejak pertandingan kau sendiri yang mengatakan bila aku adalah 'kegagalan', Akashi-kun ?", Kuroko meneguk vanilla shake nya dan menatap Akashi.

Tatapan Akashi semakin tajam dan membuat nyali Kuroko yang tengah menatap pria itu menciut seketika.

"Tch… kau benar-benar sensitive."

Kuroko mengernyit. Apakah Akashi benar-benar telah 'kehilangan' perasaan nya ? Siapapun pasti akan merasa kecewa bila dikatakan seperti itu oleh seseorang yang merupakan role model sekaligus orang pertama yang telah menemukan bakat nya.

"Sensitif ? Siapapun pasti akan merasakan hal yang sama bila seseorang yang menemukan bakat mu mengatakan hal itu.", jawab Kuroko. Perasaan nya benar-benar kacau hingga ia bersikap diluar karakter.

"Tch… kurasa ucapan ku benar. Kau memang 'gagal', Tetsuya.", Akashi kembali berdecih. "Kukira hal itu akan meningkatkan semangat mu."

Kuroko merasa diri nya begitu naïf dengan menganggap serius ucapan Akashi. Namun tetap saja, ia merasa kecewa karena Akashi terlihat begitu dekat dengan Chihiro dan ia merasa tak rela. Mungkinkah cinta telah menumpulkan logika dan akal sehat nya ?

"Aku kecewa pada mu, Akashi-kun."

Akashi menatap nya langsung dan menunggu Kuroko melanjutkan ucapan nya.

"Aku kecewa karena kau menyebutku 'gagal'.", Kuroko menghembuskan nafas dalam-dalam dan melanjutkan ucapan nya. "Aku juga merasa tidak suka karena kau begitu membanggakan Chihiro dan ia seolah merebut posisi ku."

Akashi menyeringai sinis dan berkata, "Jadi itu alasan mu berhenti dari klub basket ?"

"Ya. Karena aku kehilangan tujuan dan tak ingin bertemu dengan mu di pertandingan basket."

"Bodoh.", Akashi kembali menyeringai sinis.

"Bodoh ?"

"Ya. Kau orang terbodoh yang pernah kutemui.", jawab Akashi dengan nada sarkastik.

"E-etto…", Kuroko tiba-tiba kehilangan kata-kata dan tak dapat mengucapkan apa yang ingin dikatakan nya.

"Chihiro takkan dapat menandingi mu."

"Mengapa ?"

"Pertandingan kemarin merupakan pertandingan terakhir nya sebagai anggota tim Rakuzan. Ia akan lulus sebentar lagi."

Kuroko merasa diri nya benar-benar konyol dan naïf. Ucapan Akashi sama sekali tak salah. Ia sangat bodoh hingga berniat meninggalkan klub hanya karena beberapa ucapan dari Akashi dan Chihiro.

"Kau benar, Akashi-kun. Aku sangat bodoh, naïf dan konyol. Gomen ne."

"Tolong jangan kecewakan harapan ku padamu. Kembalilah ke tim mu dan aku tak sabar untuk membalas kekalahanku."

"Tentu saja. Aku pasti akan kembali, Akashi-kun."

Tanpa sadar Kuroko tersenyum. Ia tak biasa nya menunjukkan ekspresi, namun kali ini ia merasa begitu senang. Ia tak lagi menyerah akan basket dan berniat mengundurkan diri dari tim. Dan yang terutama, ia tak akan menyerah atas perasaan nya pada Kuroko.

"Tetsuya, apakah kau sedang jatuh cinta ?"

Ucapan Akashi membuat Kuroko hampir menyemburkan vanilla shake yang sedang diminum nya ke wajah Akashi. Kini ia terbatuk dan menghabiskan vanilla shake nya.

"Jatuh cinta ? Pada siapa ?", Kuroko berpura-pura tak mengerti walaupun saat ini wajah nya pastilah telah memerah.

"Pada seorang pria yang duduk di hadapan mu."

Wajah Kuroko benar-benar memerah. Akashi benar-benar memiliki kemampuan analisa yang tajam hingga mengetahui perasaan yang mati-matian disembunyikan nya.

"Y-ya. A-aku j-jatuh cinta padamu, Akashi-kun.", Kuroko tergagap dan menyatakan perasaan nya dengan wajah memerah.

"Mulai sekarang kau adalah milik ku, Tetsuya. Dan aku takkan membiarkanmu berpaling pada pria lain."

Kuroko tersenyum malu-malu dan bertanya, "A-apakah kau mencintai ku, Akashi-kun ?"

"Apakah kau pikir aku sudi memiliki sesuatu yang tak kusukai, Tetsuya ?"

"A-akashi-kun. Aku-", ucapan Kuroko terputus dan Akashi segera memotong ucapan Kuroko dengan sebuah ciuman singkat di bibir.

"Banyak orang disini, Akashi-kun.", bisik Kuroko dengan suara pelan sambil memperhatikan para pelayan yang memperhatikan nya.

"Aku tak peduli. Karena kau adalah milikku dan mereka semua hanyalah serangga bagiku."

"Ya, aku adalah milik mu, Akashi-kun", balas Kuroko sambil tersenyum.

Kuroko tak lagi merasa kecewa pada diri nya sendiri. Kini ia merasa bangga pada diri nya sendiri. Akashi telah memonopoli diri nya dan ia merasa bangga dapat menjadi milik seorang Akashi Seijuro. Karena, hanya seorang Akashi Seijuro lah yang sanggup mengisi hati nya dan membuat nya jatuh cinta.

 **-Owari-**

* * *

 **Author's Note :**

* * *

Fict ini merupakan fict pertama author di fandom KuroBasu. Sebetulnya, lebih tepat disebut fanfict AkaKuro pertama. Sebelum nya, author ngebuat fict KiseKuro & AkaKise (kalau ga salah) & dihapus karena terlalu jelek untuk dibaca.

Fanfict ini terinspirasi dari chapter pertandingan Rakuzan x Seirin . Maaf kalau ada beberapa bagian yang terkesan aneh karena author baru nonton anime ini dari season 3 (itupun nge skip chapter 15-18)


End file.
